The Big Four one-shots
by Olive nerd
Summary: Here are some one-shots from either one or all of the movies, mostly AU. Slash included
1. 1 Interview with the cast

Interview with the cast

Rise of the Guardians

**Most of these one-shots are AU, and that includes this one. I hope I don't offend any fan of any R.O.T.G. couple supporter here, and I can promise you that that's not my intention. I do not own the **_**Rise of the Guardians**_** movie or any of these characters except for Maya Strong and the random fans. I also do not own any movie, book, or anything else mentioned. **

"And we are back! Good morning, everybody. I'm Maya Strong, and I'm sitting with four strikingly gorgeous guardians here!" The young woman gave a dimply smile before shouting to the smiling teens outside, "Am I right, guys?" They responded with shriller screams.

"Okay." She turned to face the foursome, three male entities dressed in tuxedos and one female entity dressed in an iridescent dress. As Ms. Strong observed her further, she detected small, doll-sized fairies peeking from behind her chair.

"So guardians," she commenced dramatically, "I may never understand what it feels like to have to rely on faith. But at the same time, we all know you've got bunches of fans after kicking Pitch to the curb!" Squeals merged with screams, and the female entity, Tooth, couldn't help but wince slightly. "Bunnymund, how much effort did it require from the four of you and Jack Frost when it came down to it, the efforts of gathering faith from children?"

"Well Maya," Bunnymund spoke clearly, "We are very headstrong about measuring likeability and whatnot and so on…. Uh…"

"You mean probability," North asked the pooka, who gave North a glance that spelled s-h-u-s-h.

"Uh…." Bunny really needed saving now. Not one of the guardians was truly prepared for an interview on live TV after their experience. Being a private organization, they never desired to get involved with the media, until Jack made them grow big heads and tell the full story.

Ms. Strong clearly saw the pooka was struggling and shifted the conversation to Tooth, who was rather anxious-looking. "Tooth, dear, what do you believe shapes a faithful guardian?"

Before she could formulate an answer, a boy who appeared to be no older than eighteen flew into the room, staff in hand, high-fiving fans before he settled in a seat beside Sandy.

"I can see the girls over there really do love you, Jack." Ms. Strong offered the silver-haired boy a genuine smile as the fan girls smothered by packs of security guards yelled, "WE LOVE YOU, JACK!"

"CALL ME!"

"BE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL!"

"CONVINCE MY BOSS YOU'RE REAL!"

"BREAKUP WITH PITCH, MAN!"

"How many fans is that," Tooth inquired, blinking rapidly. "And what's this about Pitch?"

"Oh my…." Maya Strong's genuine grin grew darker, and iron bars suddenly clasped on the guardians' seats, painlessly yet tensely restraining them. "Is that jealousy, Toothiana?"

"Okay listen," Jack started, "It was cool seeing that I had way more fans than Bunny-"

"Hey!" Bunny jumped in his seat, rocking it back and forth. "Jack, that's so not true! Look over there! I have _way_ more fans!"

"Doesn't it concern you to that this human can see us-"

"NOT NOW, TOOTH," Bunny and Jack, whined simultaneously. Maya Strong caught Sandy fidgeting and glancing at his own huge fan group.

"Sandy, what do you believe your fans are really standing for?"

The small man shrugged, and North removed the burden from his old friend's shoulders.

"Obviously, it's because they love our job and appreciate us. Simple as that."

Ms. Strong kept steady eye contact with the gargantuan man, pursing her lips and thinking, 'None of them have a clue.'

"What if I told you this was based on matchmaking, mostly?"

Jack and Bunny stopped arguing and stared at Ms. Strong incredulously.

"You mean…like marriage?"

Bunny shook his head multiple times while mumbling, "oh, no."

"Oh yes," Jack teased with a mischievous grin before saying, "Really, I don't get it."

Tooth sighed tiredly and got down to explaining. "Look, Jack. We guardians never ventured into this before, right?"

"Obviously." Bunny socked Jack in the shoulder, and Tooth only glared.

"Well, let's just say our fans wanted us to form a romantic relationship and...take sides, if you may."

"Honestly, you show pony!" Bunny gestured to the screaming fans and exclaimed, "clearly you're gonna get involved in some pairing and I'm gonna puke all over this set!"

Ms. Strong smoothed her black pencil skirt and grunted. "Throw up, your clean up." One last glare was shared, and she smiled widely at the camera. "We're going to soon call it a day here, folks. But before we do, let's take some questions from our audience." Girls and boys squealed around the stage as Ms. Strong observed the enormous crowd.

"Would you like to pick someone, Bunnymund?"

"'Bunny' is just fine, Ms. Strong." Just as the words left his mouth though, a strange man in a lime green moose suit snickered backstage and punched a picture of Bunnmyund until feeding it to his pet goat.

"I can assure you every question has been verified by our staff."

"Weird guy," he mused, before shuddering and exclaiming reluctantly, "You with the face!"

One brunette haired girl chewing gum loudly stepped casually by the stage and asked, "Why do you hate Jack?"

Bunny scrutinized Ms. Strong and moose guy's grins before sighing and shifting uncomfortably behind the iron bars holding him back. "I don't hate, Jack."

"I do," Jack teased. The pooka, meanwhile, was not amused and almost lashed at the wintry spirit.

"You twerp! You irresponsible little twerp! High-horse taunting, ain't yah a proud?!"

"Next question please," Tooth squeaked, not wanting to witness her friends tackle each other on live TV. Luckily, another girl with blue-black hair and glasses approached her with another question.

"Alright, Tooth. I've seen how affectionate you are with Jack Frost. Is that some sort of sisterly bond thing to you, or are you guys totally crossing through Tooth Frost territory? "

"Totally," some girls cried and giggled softly to themselves. Nearby, Jack was hiding his smirk, and Tooth couldn't have looked more crimson.

"Are you serious," Jack whispered, before laughing while sobbing and sobbing while laughing. "It hurts! HA! Me a-and, Tooth?!"

Violet eyes met blue as Tooth frowned and hissed, "You say that like it'd be bad to date me."

Bunny immediately reached for Toothiana. "No, no, Tooth! He's just being a big-headed brat as usual-"

"Bunny Tooth," someone squealed, receiving a punch in the face.

"Uh, uh! It's Tooth Frost!"

"You're all blind as bats! Clearly, it's Aster Frost!"

"GROSS," Bunny yelped, hopping in his seat to Ms. Frost. "And how on Earth do these jack pots know my first name?!"

Jack sniggered and shrugged. "Maybe it's because you have the attention span of no rabbit's land and forgot they've seen the movie."

"And maybe it's because…" A girl with a creepy atmosphere around her and Maine Coon kitten in her arms stared at Jack. "I'm the lost guardian of love and tranquility….And we're meant to be with each other, Jack Frost, forever…."

He looked at Ms. Strong, then Bunny, then Tooth, then Sandy, then the creepy girl, and then North and whimpered, "this isn't fun anymore; let's go."

"Pitch Frost! Pitch Frost! Pitch Frost!" Teens in black and white t-shirts busted into the room, glaring at every other couple supporter with sneers abundant. "Watch the movie and suck it up, losers!"

One girl with blonde pigtails, a boy who looked like her twin brother, and the same blue-black haired girl from earlier, shouted, "Watch the show and suck it up! Pitch and Tooth!"

"No, Pitch and Sandy!" Poor Sandy ducked bashfully and sided with Jack, pleading with his eyes to North.

"Alright you two…" North sucked in a deep breath and screeched, "YETI ATTACK!"

_One hour and several bruises later…_

"Jack, you owe us huge favors now."

"Well, I gotta say, North, you took up pretty well." A sly grin tugged at his lips. "At least you don't have to worry about those-"

"Hyya, guardians." A woman resembling North waltzed up to the guardians and sobbed. "I've just found my husband! I'm Mrs. Claus!"

"All ages, huh?" Tooth step backward carefully, looked at a nodding Sandy, and yelped, "RUN!"

As the five took off, a tall, menacing figure approached 'Mrs. Claus,' and the woman evaporated into black sand. The figure then grinned evilly and hissed, "That'll teach them all not to tell me about interviews."

Suddenly, Pitch heard a huge mob of girls crying, "We want justice! Demand the truth!"

"Oh my…" As quick as he entered, Pitch exited the scene silently and muttered, "Darn guardians, always so popular and throwing me into the crowd!"


	2. 2 Oz the great and terrible

Oz the great or terrible

All Big Four movies

**Here's a one-shot based on all Oz-related tales! I personally loved **_**Oz the Great and **_**Powerful, but the storyline was nothing compared to what **_**Wicked **_**had. Maybe the likely sequel will shed some light on some unanswered questions. This is a modern AU fanfic, and pairings are mentioned in this such as Jackunzel. R and R and you know the drill!**

"Worst movie ever."

"Like you could think of a better idea for a film, Hiccup."

"Can you guys please stop bickering for two seconds and help me with Jack? He slept through the movie."

Merida held the exit door of the movie theater for Rapunzel while snorting at the sleeping boy being carried in her arms.

"Lazy runt! Punz, just drop him and let him stir! He's the designated driver anyway!"

"Uh, guys." Hiccup grinned jokingly at them. "Newsflash; we're not drunk, first off. Second, it's my ride."

Merida shoved the empty bags of popcorn to the small teenage boy and shoved her drink of lemonade in his face.

"If you actually pay attention to what I'm saying, you'd pick up the fact that Jack is the only one of us who can transport us home besides you and brainless."

"Toothless," Hiccup corrected, while gritting his teeth. Girls never ceased to amaze him, with their beauty and wit and sassiness over pets. "And if you're so worried about Jack, give him a wakeup kiss and then he can bippiti-boppiti-boo us home!"

"I'm sure she would." Rapunzel sided with Merida, still struggling with Jack and attempting to carry both her drink of limeade and him. "But I thought you wanted to first."

The statement stunned him to foolishly babbling incoherently until Merida had enough. She stood over Jack, gestured for Rapunzel to move, and spilled the contents of her drink on the wintry spirit.

"There." The redheaded girl dangled Jack's staff over him as he yawned and groaned. "Now take us home, you sack of potatoes!"

"What the Frosted Flakes?!"

After a smooth ride home, provided by the winds Jack summoned, the foursome crashed into Rapunzel's tower. Gothel was on a date and ordered for Rapunzel to stay in her tower. Of course, with a headful of hair and three new best friends, the blonde was going to daringly disobey and live her life.

True, she worried constantly. But with her mood swings came wonders. How could anyone, even her occasionally cynical mother, forever deny the compassion and fidelity of good friends? Forever, ever! Ever since she met her three friends, Rapunzel knew she could trust them and hold them close, almost as close as a genuine family. A life without friends seemed lonely and sad, and she never wanted anybody to go through that. So, why should she? Why should her mother isolate her so?

"Read to me _The_ _Wonderful Wizard of Oz," _Jack begged with quivering lips. "Pretty please, Punzie?"

Rapunzel smothered him in some of her long golden hair and giggled. "No thank-you. I'm all worn out after watching the film."

"Oh, come on. It wasn't half bad." Jack used his staff as a kind of canopy and began to fall asleep, but Hiccup easily flicked the staff to the ground, and Jack growled.

"You slug! The movie had scenes even_ I_ knew didn't make any sense."

Merida chuckled, put on her cloak, and sat herself next to Hiccup with a mockingly dreamy smile. "Oh, wizard… I will now be your queen… right after I stupidly believe my sister and eat some apple stolen from Snow White!"

As she puckered her lips, Hiccup rolled his brown eyes at her outbursts. "Glad to see you liking it, Merida."

"You all are ungrateful haters," Rapunzel complained with a pout and flopped onto her bed. Just as she did, Jack floated to her, and his icy blue eyes held a rather sly glaze to them.

"Ah… young love. 'Course you all THINK I'd sleep through the movie. But I do know something Punzie doesn't know…."

"Of course you slept through the movie," Hiccup exclaimed. "You snored so loud, the kids whimpered!"

"I didn't sleep," Jack protested, nudging Rapunzel's shoulder with his feet. "And I am just oh too curious about Rapunzel and Oz and the Wicked Witch. I totally saw her smile when that witch was with Oz."

"And you would be so gallant to notice," Rapunzel drawled flirtatiously, blinking her big green eyes at the wintry spirit. "Are you saying I think Oz should be with Theodora, cuddling pretty boy?"

Thrown off a little by her cunning grin, Jack sheepishly replied, "yeah think so."

"Well I am really thinking that we should unite and write our own Oz tale," Rapunzel cried while hopping off of her bed zealously.

"Great," Hiccup perked up. "Then the critics can finally listen to material that doesn't make your ears bleed." Rapunzel stopped racing around the room and sneered at the young Viking.

"Oz hater."

"Oz shipper."

Merida grabbed Hiccup and Rapunzel and sat them down at Rapunzel's small table. "Since there's nothing to better to do, let's compare inspirational ideas. I'll go first. Once- someone needs to write!"

Seeing no one volunteer, and with herself not in the best mood late at night, Rapunzel called for her pet chameleon, Pascal, and he grabbed a small notepad and a black pen. Grinning proudly at Pascal, she told to Merida, "okay; we got it covered."

"Okay!" Merida scratched her head for a moment, and then was hit with an initiating idea. "Got it! Remember when Theodora was all ticked off at the wizard and-" Jack waved his hands around, and Merida raised her eyebrows. "Jack…"

"Yes! I just have one itty-bitty question. See, I get how Oz was not the best guy around and subtly dumped Theodora and she became green and everything but… What's with her and her sister and Glinda? They suddenly just hate each other from the start."

"Not Evanora and her sister," Rapunzel spoke up.

"I am rather curious as to how Glinda and Evanora aren't on good terms," Hiccup murmured as Merida paced.

"So… you're suggesting a prequel of a prequel?"

Jack snickered a little at the princess and floated above his friends' heads. "Well… remember the scene where they were fighting?"

"Kick-ass awesome," Hiccup agreed. Rapunzel was rolling her eyes as he said that. "What? Can't a guy like some action even in a movie that hits rock bottom?"

"Not a chick movie with one hot witch fighting another," Jack replied, earning a glare from Rapunzel. "They totally were looking at each other the way Astrid looks at Hiccup when Hiccup is trying to avoid looking at Astrid!" Both girls giggled at their timid friend as he ducked his head and hid his red cheeks.

"She doesn't look at me in any way!"

"Keep dreaming, bachelor." Merida looped an arm around Hiccup and put on her best Astrid interpretation, lowering her voice a bit.

"And I will be your queen…your Viking princess…"

"Give Romeo his space," Rapunzel teased, smiling as Hiccup shoved Merida off of him. "His blonde Juliet is waiting far, far from here…"

"Back to Oz," Jack mumbled pitifully. "Keep dreaming away…." The boy suddenly found he staring at Rapunzel and quickly caught himself.

Right as the teenagers were starting to form a story, a woman shouted from below Rapunzel's tower, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"She's here!" The blonde quickly shoved her complaining friends into her closet. "Pascal! Gather the evidence!" With a salute, the lizard did as he was told and did away with the notepad and pen.

"Coming!" Rapunzel threw some of her locks down to her mother waiting at the bottom with a tall man, and both man and woman climbed on her hair to her tower's window.

Wait a minute. Rapunzel observed the man carefully, starting to hyperventilate. Her mother never ever brought anyone else in the tower! No one had been up in her tower but her, her mother, and her friends…

"A likely punishment," Rapunzel whispered fearfully, as the man sought a kiss from Gothel. "What am I going to tell everybody? Does she know? Oh, I knew movie night was a bad, bad idea! Dang it, Jack!"

Once the couple was situated in the room with her, Rapunzel smiled a huge grin.

"Well I guess you two should be left alone…so I'll just-" She slipped up to her staircase and 'accidentally' jabbed her toe into her closet. "Whoops! OW! Clumsy me… Heh heh…" She tried lifted the heavy closet. It was movable, but three people inside made the job difficult for her. "I guess this means goodnight, mother!"

Gothel started to say something, but the man shook his head in amusement and approached Rapunzel. He had untamed black hair, pale grey skin, and golden eyes. Honestly, the man gave her the creeps, and Rapunzel found herself missing Gothel's past boyfriends.

"My dear. Certainly not goodnight!" He kissed her hand, and Rapunzel had to fight off a shudder. "This is where sweet ni- dreams begin!" Black sand glistened beneath the man, and Rapunzel could sense her friends' anxiety. "My name is Pitch, dear Rapunzel, and I must say I enjoy your perfect mother's company more than any sweet dream ever pictured."

His words would be considered romantic to her in some novel, but not when she was standing in front of a scary-looking boyfriend of her mother and distracting them from one huge secret all while protecting her dearest friends!

Pitch's eyes suddenly darkened, and as he circled around Rapunzel, the poor teenagers inside her closet winced. "My dear," he huskily grinned and motioned to the book on top of her dresser. "_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? _What a delightfully bright child you have, Gothel! And so lovely…"

The woman in a fitting, dark red dress whipped her curly, blue-black hair off of her shoulders and waltzed towards Pitch. "Lovely enough for you to be stolen away from me, darling?"

He cupped his hands in hers, and Rapunzel watched them in amazement and disgust. They actually didn't make a bad couple…

The two lovebirds eventually left Rapunzel, and once they did, Merida giggled gleefully.

"What's so funny," Hiccup wondered.

Merida looked smugly at the tower's window. "Here I thought that Oz movie was bad. Punz, your mother and her boyfriend are the cheesiest and creepiest couple there is!"

As Merida laughed until she left, Rapunzel's furrowed her eyebrows. "Then you can be locked up here and hope that in due time they'll break up instead of get married!"

No one spoke for a few minutes until Jack reached for Rapunzel's hand.

"Punz?"

"So what you guys think?" Rapunzel was then chirpy and giggly again, and Jack smirked at her with sparkly eyes.

"Movie night was so worth it."


	3. 3 Return to Berk

Return to Berk

All Big Four movies

**This is based on the movie **_**Return to Oz**_**. Call me a child, but this underrated movie actually had a very awesome flow to it! The best characters were those rock spirit minions! I probably won't continue this, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'll gladly see. **

Gothel could no longer avoid the truth; her flower needed help.

The once bubbly eighteen-year old girl was now bawling every day and every night, and the price of youth was almost not enough. It was enough to drive any sane person mad, but being that Rapunzel was just a treasure to keep contained and not her real daughter, both women were anything but sane.

It was all because Rapunzel finally decided to run off, almost giving Gothel a heart attack. She ran and ran until she was found, curled in a tight ball inside of a cave, murmuring nonsense.

Then came a massive tornado, which Gothel was forced to tolerate while Rapunzel was alone in her tower. Fortunately for Gothel, the tower and Rapunzel were spared, but Rapunzel's mind went haywire. She rambled on and on about ridiculous dreams and nightmares until Gothel seized her hands and took her out of the tower.

"Where are we going," Rapunzel piped up, shocked that her mother was finally outside with her. Gothel ignored her and continued walking on and on, with girl behind her, until she reached a small hut that was barely standing.

"To the doctor's. Rapunzel, your foolish dreams must be put to an end." Just as she took another step forward, however, the blonde teen hopped in font of her and blocked her path.

"I told you they're not dreams! And I have nightmares, too!"

No matter how much Rapunzel insisted her dreams weren't a fantasy, Gothel still dragged her to the 'doctor's' and knocked the door of the hut. A golden eye peered curiously at them from the door's peephole.

"No trespassers!"

"Pitch," Gothel snapped. "Open the door. This is serious."

The door was latched open, its hinges screeching and clawing the black Velcro mat underneath their feet. A man, taller than any man Rapunzel had ever glimpsed at or even pictured in her life, loomed over them. He had a queer scent, reminding Rapunzel of the one beach she once went to, in a place Gothel called 'ridiculous dreams.' Only, the beach she went to was sweet smelling; this Pitch character smelled of burning, smoldering incense that was anything but sweet.

"An amusing occasion," Pitch spoke up. "I am Pitch, flower. Your mother and I are good friends."

"Never doubted," Gothel agreed lightly, pulling her daughter forward. "May we come in?"

Pitch welcomed them in and allowed them to sit anywhere in the confined but homey kitchen, where a radio buzzed on the black granite counter and three chairs were littered with dozens of monthly newspaper articles and documentations of past appointments. Aside from the kitchen, the hut was quite diminutive, with one narrow hall leading to a bedroom and bathroom and a door to another room Rapunzel assumed was an office.

Gothel settled in one of the chairs, and Rapunzel followed suit in the one chair that was behind the counter. Pitch, who was attempting to fix his antiquated radio, sat next to Gothel and was parallel to the young woman.

"So tell me about these dreams of yours you've had lately," Pitch started smoothly, his eyes peeled on his radio. Beside him, Gothel gritted her teeth and nodded for Rapunzel to tell him.

Against her better judgment, Rapunzel decided to speak the truth. "They're anything but dreams, sir."

"Rapunzel-"

"Let the girl speak," Pitch interrupted Gothel, grinning ear to ear. "You were saying, Rapunzel?"

Now Rapunzel knew she was grounded while grounded and pulled her young, flowing blonde hair that Gothel had successfully gathered in a tight and plain braid. "It began after the tornado… a week ago… I remember I walked outside and a huge man named North greeted me. He was Santa Claus, except he sent me to Berk, where I was to meet the noble Vikings who'd be able to take me home! I - My tower landed on a witch, sir."

It wasn't beginning on a cheery note, and Rapunzel slumped in her seat as Gothel shook her head disapprovingly and Pitch glanced at her coolly.

"So I was off to Berk.., and I met a boy with white hair that could fly, a Viking girl, the Easter bunny, the Tooth fairy -" Her voice grew higher and animated as she described her dear friends. "-A cowardly dragon, a fearless warrior princess, and - and the Viking king, and a horrible sorceress who wanted us killed!" She mindlessly hopped out of her seat and jumped madly and was unaware of her guardian's fierce stare on her. "And Sandy…" She drifted slowly back to her seat, her smile reduced to a tiny grin. "He finally threw sand in my eyes… and… and I was home in my tower."

No one uttered a word, and Pitch rose slowly and sauntered over to the one dim lamp in the kitchen and shoved it aside. Underneath was a door, and Pitch opened it without difficulty.

"Gothel, have you heard of electroshock therapy?"

The woman's face was wrinkled with concentration until she sighed exhaustingly. "Never, but what's this have to do with my daughter?"

Stairs descended underground, and Pitch ushered them to follow them. Gothel placed her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders and stepped forward, gently forcing her daughter to cooperate. Deciding it was best not to question either adult, Rapunzel obeyed and followed Pitch as her guardian trailed behind them.

The flight of stairs became more and more hard to see. But before the girl could laugh at her own clumsiness, Pitch opened another door to a long, snaky hallway brightened by blinking fluorescent lights which hung above their heads.

"It's therapy for very… eccentric individuals," Pitch explained at last, leading the two and passing several rooms with locked doors. Buzzing was abundant in every room, making Rapunzel shudder. "It's an extraordinary case. I was simply visiting Corona when this came along was prohibited. Can you believe that? How stupidly fascinating! And then, well, you could say I 'shook' every passerby here to life!"

The shady man fiddled with his keys and chuckled madly. They were now in front of a door just like the others, plain and grey and containing the sound of buzzing. "When this hairy situation comes to an end, Rapunzel, perhaps you'd like to work here? Hm? It gets awfully lonely here with my patients, though they are benefitted-"

"Perhaps," Gothel interrupted warningly. Pitch decided he had said enough and opened the door for Rapunzel. Inside were a tiny cot, sink and toilet on the left, window above the cot, and buzzing machine on the right. "Please don't fiddle with the machine. We'll come back for you." And with a gentle shove from her guardian Rapunzel was sheltered inside.

The seclusion in her tower she tolerated since she was an infant was missed; at least her tower was more spacious and didn't have a frightening machine in it. What was Pitch talking about when it came to therapy anyway? Rapunzel knew she was considerably healthy, pretty much…

She rolled her bright green eyes and hopped on the cot, staring out the window. Trees swayed in the wind, hypnotizing her to sleep. Oh, if only her friends were dreams! Then she wouldn't be in such trouble!

But no matter how much she denied her friends, she believed they were all very real. The guardians, the Vikings, they were more real than her life spent in a tower. Rapunzel really wanted to see at least one of her friends again; even the horrendous witch was better company than nobody.

"Oh, why didn't I just being Pascal along?"

"Who's Pascal?"

Rapunzel shrieked and reached for her frying pan, only there was no weapon of hers or any weapon she could use in sight. The stranger, a boy with brown hair and lizard green eyes smiled knowingly at her and was dressed in familiar-looking clothes.

"Yeah. North said you'd be jumpy."

His words tantalized her to no end, and without thinking, she grabbed the boy's hands. "North?" She pouted, hoping the boy wasn't making fun of her, even though he appeared as genuine as they come.

The boy flushed shyly, released her hands from his, and backed himself into a wall. "Er… yeah. He says you're the explorer and hero of the land 'Tower.'"

Rapunzel smiled at the memory of the little elves and yetis referring to her as their 'hero' for killing the first witch, even though she asserted she didn't mean to kill her with her tower. "You must be from Berk," she declared dreamily. "Fantastic! Can you convince my mom -"

Someone knocked at the door, and the boy scrambled behind her. "I can't stay for long, Rapunzel. But know this; whatever they do, whatever they try, resist!"

Nobody from Berk was ever resistant of any force in her 'real' life, so the boy still wasn't trustworthy to her.

"You may know North," Rapunzel pointed out, "but how can I trust you?"

Green met green as the boy cupped her chin. "My name is Hiccup Haddock the third, and I'm entitled as heir to Berk's throne. You know my father -"

"King Stoic -" The doorknob twisted and turned in front of them, and Hiccup rolled his shoulders tensely.

"Exactly. Now go!"

"But how can I when -"

"Who are you talking to," Gothel inquired. She was now wearing a facemask. Rapunzel never thought she looked more intimidating.

"Um, you know me, mother!" She tried laughing it off, but as Pitch joined Gothel at the doorway, she kept her mouth shut. They guided her to the cot, strapped her in, and wheeled it down the hallway. How did Rapunzel not notice the cot was a restraining device with wheels?

As they continued leading her down the hallway, Rapunzel's ears twitched to some fearful sounds. "Was that screaming?"

"No," Gothel answered quickly. Just as she replied, Pitch led them into a bigger room with three machines, one active and ready for use. Once Pitch and Gothel settled the cot beside the machine and removed its wheels, a thin strap of leather with several wires poking out of it and connecting to the machine was placed firmly on her head.

"Why am I strapped in," she whispered, listening for more screams. She had the very, very dreadful feeling that something was wrong and out to stomp and grab something away from her.

"Only to keep you safe," Gothel cooed warmly, sending Pitch another glare. Pitch nodded and signaled for her to flip certain switches. She flipped the one closest to her, and the machine buzzed even more.

"Now wait a moment, and then the procedure will continue…" His eyes never left Rapunzel's. It was as if her anxiety soothed him. "Just flick another switch when I nod…"

And she did. But just as Gothel was about to flip the last switch, all of the lights blinked out.

"Blasted!" Pitch scowled and faced Gothel. "It seems our appointment must be scheduled at a later time, until I can reschedule others and fix everything -"

"No!" Gothel patted Rapunzel's cheeks. "The best time is now!"

Pitch never stopped frowning, even as he left the scene and listened to the music of screams. "Well if you're going to be that persistent, then why don't you help me find the catalyst?" Gothel nodded and left her daughter, locking the door behind her.

"This is so uncomfortable." The skinny woman tried to shift some of her weight for more comfort, but the straps were tight around her chest, thighs, and ankles. "Why is this machine here?"

"Oh man!" The boy from earlier was now with her again, somehow appearing out of nowhere. "What are they doing?!"

"What do you mean?" He unstrapped her from the cot, lifted the leather band off of her head, and lifted her off of the cot. He didn't appear to be listening to her and only cried out in protest.

"This is not good! Bad! Bad! Bad! Sooooo bad!" He grabbed her forearm and dashed out of the room and into the hallway. "We gotta get you out of here!"

"Wait, Hiccup!" Her braid was starting to come undone, and her running staggered. "Wait! Wait! What do you mean?"

"I can't explain right now!" They reached aboveground and ran outside of Pitch's hut, where thunder rumbled in the skies and trees were blazing after lightning struck them. Dodging fallen branches, they reached a rapid river littered with branches and filled with jagged rocks. One single wooden crate floated to their side, providing them with a ride.

"We'll have to use what we have!" Hiccup, without even glancing at the girl, took her in his arms and flung his self on the crate, bruised in the process. Rapunzel wasn't looking too good either; she whimpered and clung on to Hiccup for dear life. The river was ever merciless and almost directing them to rocks or trees or smoldering branches.

"Don't worry." He glanced at where they were. The location grew hazy in his eyesight, and he grinned triumphantly. "Let's see 'em catch up with us now!"

"RAPUNZEL!" Rapunzel saw her guardian hold herself tightly and cry out, and the girl couldn't stand it. She didn't know what was in store for her back at the hut, but Rapunzel was not heartless enough to abandon her own mother.

Hiccup took her by the shoulders and stared solemnly at her. "Listen to me. Find your old friends, the guardians, and know she never was -" They both were too late to notice a rock by Hiccup's foot, and he suddenly staggered into the waters below and sunk.

"HICCUP!" She tried to reach him, but the waters only led her to more and more obstructions, and she was forced to only fend for herself and abandon both her mother and Hiccup. A few minutes had passed by before she slipped into a deep sleep.

A warm substance stuck to her neck, stirring her from sleep. Pascal was now on her shoulder, and her crate had crashed into something huge and red.

"The sleigh.."

**There you have it! I really recommend watching **_**Return to Oz**_**, no matter how creepy the story is. I'm serious when I say that the animation and special effects in this movie are well done, considering it was made in the 80's. **


	4. 4 A man in ice

A man in ice

All Big Four movies

**This was just an idea that popped up. What if the reincarnated Big Four found a clue to their pasts with one bizarre find? I own nothing of this. **

Four teenagers were sledding down snowy hills with their best sleds when the one with short brown hair called Hiccup sledded into a gigantic cube of ice, random and blocking his route to the fence below the hills.

"What's your hurry," Merida sarcastically shouted at Hiccup. Seeing the cube, she then hugged her knees and gasped. "Great aloof pine cones! What on Earth?"

"Slow pokes!" Jack raced to the bottom of the hill until he collided with the huge cube of ice. "Sweet mother!"

"Oh my!" Rapunzel was the last to join, and she, at that moment, had the least of luck. Her face met a grey, dirty patch of snow when her feet slipped to her friends. Needless to say, it was hilarious.

"This is brutal," Hiccup complained, helping her up. "My sled is probably ruined."

"Oh, poor Vulcan!" Jack shoved the smaller boy and leaned against the ice cube. "It's not like you can't make another one."

"Right," Merida agreed, quickly punching Hiccup in the shoulder and snarling as she sneezed. "Can we just rush inside? I'm craving cocoa!"

The boys nodded with dopey grins at the thought of hot chocolate, but Rapunzel wouldn't be so easily swayed. She was quick to touch her redheaded friend's forehead and question her.

"You're not sick, are you?"

"Not at all, Mom," replied Merida angrily, swatting Rapunzel's hand away. As soon as the boys detected tension, they rushed for hot cocoa at Merida's house. But just as the girls were behind their heels, something caught Hiccup's eye, and he slipped.

"Clutz-o," Jack sang, extending a hand for Hiccup. When his friend did accept the gracious gesture, the silver-haired boy pushed him back on his rump. "Delirious!"

Jack's actions soon backfired when Rapunzel decided to shove him down, but Jack was fast enough to bring her down with him. Soon, a tickle fight commenced between the three friends.

As they were goofing off, Merida saw what made Hiccup trip himself in his strut; a tall, young man was incased in the ice cube. The sight made her want to gag and shout and smile and weep all at once, but all she could do was grin and fall on her back.

"Merida!" Rapunzel hopped up to her feet and crouched beside her unconscious friend, checking her pulse and heartbeat. "Her forehead did feel like an oven!"

"Why didn't you say anything," Hiccup asked her as he and Jack, too, kneeled down to Merida.

"I didn't think-" Rapunzel paused in midsentence when she noticed what Merida noticed and threw the strapped, hot pink camera worn protectively around her neck to Jack. "Investigate that- that thing… and I'll help Merida!"

"Boo! No way, princess!" Even though he knew Rapunzel despised that nickname, under the circumstances, he felt determined to catch her attention in the easiest way possible. "Just tell us how we can help her!"

Rapunzel nodded, secretly a bit jovial that Merida's crush was for once taking responsibility for her. "Fine. Her pulse and heartbeat are steady but active. It's her breathing I'm worried about. Someone's gotta perform CPR."

Both guys shared a nervous stare, knowing Rapunzel wouldn't joke around about her friends. Hiccup stepped up to volunteer, but Jack wouldn't have that though.

"No!" I uh … can actually perform CPR!"

"You don't even know what CPR stands for," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you don't either!"

"Boys," shouted Rapunzel. "First off, don't be stupid. Second, none of us knows what CPR stands for except me who took a medical class: Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Third, let's me mindful and mature, what Merida would want us to be!" Her tone grew louder and louder as she spoke, and Hiccup fell down again. "And finally, don't be stupid!"

The redheaded girl suddenly jerked her body wildly and opened her greenish blue eyes. "A man in ice…" She sped off to the ice cube and gestured to it madly. "A-A MAN IN ICE!"

"So we've noticed." Jack clumsily snapped a few pictures of the imprisoned man and the confused faces of his friends with Rapunzel's camera. "Now how do you suppose-"

"Let's break him out," Hiccup suggested, flipping out his pocketknife he always carried around. But when he reached the cube, Jack swiped his knife away and slapped him with the camera.

"Idiot! What are you, like *Edward Scissorhands?"

"This is going on Instagram," Rapunzel muttered, taking a few pictures of the cube and her friends herself with her bejewel-cased I-Phone.

"This cube is probably so dense right now your knife will get cut," Jack continued, winked in a way he hoped looked charming at the girls. Alas, he only received doubtful snickers.

"No! Let the pro release the-" Jack snapped his fingers, and Merida cried, "dun, dun, and dun!" Jack grinned sinisterly and hissed, "pro-worthy chain saw…"

_Four hours later…_

"You're working off sweat, eh? Having fun?" Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel were slurping on steamy cups of hot cocoa from Merida's, watching Jack struggle with his 'pro-worthy' chainsaw.

"Har, har, har! You're so funny, Hiccup!"

"I know, right?"

"Kiss off attitude, you skank!" Jack finally turned off his chainsaw and sauntered over to the trio, stealing Rapunzel's beverage while she wasn't looking.

"Hey!" She took her drink back from Jack and slurped it grumpily. "If you're so manly and professional, get your own drink!"

Smiling, Jack sat in Hiccup's lap and tried to earn a sip from his drink. "So you believe I'm manly and professional?"

Rapunzel blushed and stuttered unintelligibly. "N-no…" She earned an askew warning glance from Merida, who had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, back, and torso, and was still recovering from the freezing conditions outside. Despite being grateful for her blonde friend's help, Merida still had a crush on Jack and never enjoyed his flirty remarks to Rapunzel or anybody else.

"Get outta my lap," Hiccup whined. "Let's see the pics you guys have of iceman!" Jack relented and stood up to show Hiccup Rapunzel's camera, and Rapunzel gave him her I-phone. As Hiccup skimmed through each photo, his smile grew broader and broader.

"Punz, you improviser, you! This is perfect proof!"

She smiled at the compliment and shyly twirled a strand of her hair. "Well, uh, you know us girls. We can't be aloof and restless."

"Um, I definitely can," protested Merida, standing up. "Either we sit here like sloths or actually tell the adults so we won't have to work on it. I'm starved, and my favorite show it probably on!"

"You're the sloth," teased Jack, wrapping his arm around the stiffening girl. "And what makes you think we'll get them to head outside at five in the evening to throw out some dude and allow us to laze around indoor? Fat chance!"

"It might work," Merida insisted, turning around to face her house.

Hiccup yawned and walked beside her. "Now that I'm thoroughly thinking this over, gang, I say we don't tell them-"

"-And leave this deserted man by himself when he could start living his life?" Rapunzel laughed and wiped tears from her lizard green eyes. "Hiccup, let's be serious!"

"I am being serious!"

"You're obviously not if you have no sympathy and no respect for another's life!"

"I see it this way, Punz." He motioned to the cube. "Jack proved this thing is clearly sturdy, right? And remember those people who are incased in ice and live? What if, now bear with me here, we leave him for adults and kids who have a better chance at releasing and stabilizing and nurturing him in a better life?"

"Better life," murmured Rapunzel.

"Of course! Look at how far we've come since the beginning of this century with Instagram and more galore!"

The three other teens stared at Hiccup then at the man in ice and then back at Hiccup, pondering over his idea. They stood like this for a couple of minutes until Jack spoke up.

"It's not like we can raise this guy…"

"And I bet none of our parents or guardians will want to," Rapunzel sadly admitted. Each teen nodded at that. She then looked guiltily at her I-phone and the pictures she took, quickly deleting them. "No posting today. That's for sure."

"But what will we hide him with?" Merida gestured to the cube and man. "I'm surprised no one else spotted him yet! At least, I believe no one else has…"

"It'll be okay." Hiccup's hands found Merida's, and his forest green eyes lit up when he gazed at her. "We can just shovel him in snow."

Seeing him so confident despite everything today made Merida nod and Rapunzel glance at Jack studiously. She felt she deserved to talk with Merida later about their friends and feelings.

"On with shoveling," Jack announced, leading the group to his house, where shovel were most plentiful.

What the group did not know was that the man in ice melted into black sand as soon as they left, as did the entire ice cube. And out of the slithering sands, an even taller man rose.

"Until nightfall," the entity promised, watching the four teenagers dash off. "Young and foolish guardians…" In due time, they'd remember everything.

"Hold up! He's gone!" Rapunzel dropped her shovel, which landed on Jack's feet. "Oh! Sorry, Jack!"

The boy clutched both of his feet and tripped himself, laughing even when hurt. "Don't sweat it! I should say sorry for making you guys get shovels from my place for nothing!"

Merida and Hiccup dropped their shovels in unison. "We wanted to, Jack." Merida bent down to pat Jack's back amiably. "We should thank you, no accept any unneeded apology!"

"She's right." Hiccup nodded with his signature goofy grin. "We're pals, are we not? Forgiveness, compassion, comes with the pact!"

"Don't forget photo taking," Rapunzel gushed, snapping a few pictures of the annoyed group. "C'mon, gang! Smile- oof!" She almost fell on her rump, but Jack quickly caught her, and both teens stared awkwardly at each other.

While they were lost in a moment, Hiccup poked Merida's right arm and gestured for her to get Rapunzel's camera, which fell in the snow. She giggled and quietly took the camera, taking pictures of the pair still in their pose.

After the fifth picture, Hiccup couldn't contain his laughter any longer. Jack's ears perked up to the sound of it, and he growled at his friends. Then, he grinned, dropped Rapunzel, and heaved his shovel over his shoulders.

"Let's see how the paparazzi looks buried alive!" Both girls squealed as Jack chased them and a chuckling Hiccup over the hills. Over them, the moon glittered with a stern but pleased and delighted entity, the Man in the Moon. Yes, soon the four children would no longer be children and would encounter their pasts. But until then, he would witness and cherish their times as unencumbered mortals and caring friends.

The End

*Side note: This is a classic Tim Burton movie that deserves a lot of recognition.


End file.
